A Time and Place for Everything
by Angel Padfoot
Summary: Hi ppls! This is my first fic. ever, so please R/R. It's next generation, H/HR's kids and stuff. Give it a try, please I don't care if it's a flame, just review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: A Time and Place For Everything, Part 1  
Author:~Angel Padfoot  
Rating:PG-13, for some language and content.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognize from the HP books belong to the fabulous and much more creative than me, cause if I could actually come up with my own ideas I wouldn't need a stupid disclaimer, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. The other characters are as genuine as possible; Dr.Pepper belongs to Coke or Pepsi, I forget which; the kick-ass band Limp Bizkit (Fred Durst, Wes Borland, Sam Rivers, Jon Otto and DJ Lethal),belong to themselves and Flip and Interscope Records; Brookline, Massachusetts belongs to the US of A; 10 Things I Hate About You belongs to some million dollar movie corporation. That's about it, don't sue me, you won't get much 'cause I'm practically broke.   
  
Shout Outs: First shout out is to other ff.net author Alicia Spinnet, who wrote An Unlikely Coven. You're my inspiration, never stop writing, you totally crack me up! Hi to Ibre, if you're reading this, you're probably getting ticked at me already for stealing JKR's brilliant ideas. Hi Lily, H/HR all the way baby!!! To Magical_Little_Me, I'm finally getting a story uploaded, thanx for your help!  
To anyone else, hey, love ya much!  
  
AN: Okay ppls, This is one of my first ff's, so keep an open mind. Major props though, if you've gotten this far. This AN is short and sweet, please R/R, I need feedback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rrrrrrrip!"  
The sounds of parchment being torn and crunched into balls, accompanied by whispers and soft giggles, filled the classroom. 'Silent Reading' was written on the black board in white chalk, a contradiction of terms.   
A ball of parchment whizzed through the air and into the outstretched hands of Lila Potter. She quickly opened the note and smoothed out the wrinkles as best she could. Her bright green eyes got wider as they traveled swiftly down the page. When she finished, her head snapped up to stare across the room in disbelief at her best friend, Caitie Weasley. Caitie was pointing and laughing softly at her cousin, Joss Weasley, who was frantically trying to transplant their other cousin, Tucker Finnigan,'s nose back on his face. Lila couldn't help but roll her eyes. The things they get themselves into, she thought, a smile tugging at her lips. Though she wasn't one to talk. It would not be soon that she would forget what had happened to her dog, Galaxy, at her birthday party. Poor dog, she thought. His fur is still slightly purple and his bark sounds more like a meow then anything else.  
Sighing, she turned her attention back to the note lying on her desk. It was an update of Caitie's love life and rather exciting one at that. Caitie was gorgeous, with long strawberry-blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. Lila had inherited her mom's bushy dark brown hair and her father's bright green eyes. She also had her father's wild streak and knack for breaking the rules, while at the same time, her mother's cleverness and skill. But there was one other thing she had inherited that everyone found quite extraordinary. In the center of Lila's ivory forehead was a thin, lighting bolt-shaped scar. Her father had one as a souvenir of when he had defeated Lord Voldemort as a baby, but how it had been passed over to Lila was very much a mystery. It had been there since the day she was born.   
Pulling a slightly bent quill out of her bag, she scribbled a response to Caitie, then shot the note back across the room with a simple Banishing Charm.   
  
"...so then I was like, So, and he was like,So, and I'm like, So what?, and he's like, So what, what? and I started laughing and then he started laughing and it was just like, like, SO perfect!"   
Lila and Caitie exchanged bored glances. The ditzy girl sitting behind them, Stephany Taylor, had been going on and on about some little date with her jock boyfriend for about five minutes. Lila felt as though she were losing I.Q. points just listening and Caitie looked ready to attempt murder.   
"So then I said, like, Yeah and he said, like, Screw me, and I said like, Okay, and it was so, like, perfect!" Caitie muttered mockingly under her breath and sent a glare over her shoulder. "Would I be punished for a Sealed Lip charm? Reason being over-excessive, brain-numbing, ditz babble."  
"Probably expelled." Lila replied, picking at her chipped blue nail polish.  
"Figures." she said, fingering her wand.  
"Good afternoon, class." said the Charms teacher, Professor Caldwell, entering the room. She stopped behind her desk and looked out over the rows of students. "Lose the sunglasses Mr.Malfoy. Mrs.Taylor, put away that note and please Mr.Finnigan, take that ridiculous looking thing off of your head." Tucker grinned and pulled off the spiked dragon hat he was wearing. "Everyone, pull out your books and turn to page 315, the Sealed Lip Charm."  
Lila glanced at Caitie who was grinning wickedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hermione Potter drove down the busy Massachusetts street, she wondered for the millionth time if she had done the right thing. Her and Harry had always wanted to visit America, and when Lila had been only three, they got their chance. Ron and Lavender were taking their son, Joss, who was the same age as Lila, to Boston to visit Percy, Penelope and their daughter, Caitie. Ginny had also been planing to go with Seamus and their son, Tucker. So, Harry, being the adventurer that he always was, made plans to go with them all. When Dumbledore, still a close friend of Harry's, heard their destination, he told them The Ministry of Magic was building another school, this time in Boston. The headmaster was going to be a good friend of his, William Van Briggle. The school was to be called Van Briggle's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Well, after staying a month in Brookline, a city right outside of Boston, the three familles decided to move there permanently. The kids would have a school to attend and it would be the adventure of a life time. So here they were. But was it really the right thing to do? Hermione thought. Would Lila, Tucker, Joss and even Caitie, all be happier in England while attending Hogwarts? Would us adults be happier too? But Hermione knew the answer as well as anyone. America was great and Van Briggle's was just as magical as Hogwarts, despite the fact that it wasn't a boarding school. Hermione sighed and relaxed a bit. I'm such a worrywart. And besides, doesn't everything happen for a reason? Comforted by this thought, she concentrated on getting to Van Briggle's in time to pick up the four demon-ahem, kids. What, can I say? she thought with a smile. They're teenagers.  
  
"Joss, would you hurry up! All we're doing is driving home, you're hair doesn't have to be perfect!" Caitie yelled into the boy's bathroom.  
"You never know who we'll see!" he yelled back.  
"Yeah, I'm sure we're gonna see Limp friggn' Bizkit."   
"Really Joss." Lila chimed in." You spend more time fixing your hair then I do. It's unhealthy!"   
"Tucker, would you go in there and get him?" Tucker looked up at her from where he was sitting on the floor, prodding his shoe laces with his wand.   
"No."  
"Oh come ON." she said exasperatedly, hulling him to his feet. "I'd go in there myself if weren't for the spells put on it to keep girls out."  
"This is the exact reason why they did it!" Joss yelled from inside.  
"Oh, shove it!" Caitie yelled back. She pushed Tucker into the bathroom, then turned to Lila, who was now leaning up against the wall with an amused smile.  
"Well, they're defiantly your cousins." Caitie glared at her.  
"Don't remind me." she said grimly.   
"Hello girls." a voice said. "Waiting for someone?"   
They turned to see their defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lazarus, walking towards them. He could have been mistaken for a punk high school student. The tips of his brown hair were bleached blond and he had a small silver hoop in one ear. He was wearing a black wifebeater that accentuated his slightly muscular arms and chest, with baggy blue jeans. His dragon-hide combat boots clunked on the wood floor.   
"Hey Professor." they said in unison.   
"We're waiting for Tucker and Joss." Lila informed him and Caitie made a noise of detest. The professor grinned.  
"Fixing their hair, huh?"  
"Or disarming a nuclear bomb! They both take the same amount of time." Caitie moaned.   
Lila looked over Prof. Lazarus's shoulder to see her mom walking down the hall.   
"Hi Mom!" she called, waving.   
"Hi." she said as the professor turned around.  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed.  
"Noah! How are you?"  
"Hangin' in there. And yourself?"  
"Pretty good."  
The door to the boy's bathroom opened and Tucker came out, followed by Joss.   
"Finally." Caitie muttered. "Can we go now?"   
"Yes. It was nice seeing you again." Hermione said to the professor.  
"You too. See you guys on Monday. Bye." he headed down the hall in the same direction he had come.  
"Shotgun!" Tucker yelled, running for the doors.  
"No way!" Joss cried, running after him and trying to tackle him. Hermione laughed while Caitie threw up her hands.  
"Boys!" she said. Lila slid an arm around her shoulders.  
"You know you love them." Caitie stopped for a moment.   
"You're right."   
"I know. Now lets go stop them from mutilating each other."   
"Why? At least it'd be entertaining."   
Now it was Lila's turn to throw her hands in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: A Time and Place For Everything, Part 2  
Author:~Angel Padfoot  
Rating: PG-13, for some language and content  
  
Disclaimer: All my characters belong to me (duh); all other characters belong to the fabulous Joanne Kathleen Rowling; the awesome song "Last Resort" belongs to the even awesomer band Papa Roach (Coby, David, Tobin and Jerry), who belong to themselves and Dream Works Records; Britney Spears belongs to herself and some record company; Rolling Stone belongs to itself. If I forgot anything, don't sue me, I only have 60 bucks and I need it to by Christmas presents for my friends.   
  
Shout Outs: Thanx to all my reviewers for their input; Hi to Lily, H/Hr 4eva; Ibre, love ya always, thanx for everything; Hi to Talia, keep writing and drawing!; Hey Magical_Little_Me and Haley, keep writing always!; To Kezzie, Happy14th Birthday!!!  
  
AN: Ok guys, I think I'm gonna make this story 13 parts. To long? To short? Answer in your review(hint,hint,wink) or e-mail me.   
Every1 who read "Crash and Burn" I apologize. I wrote it 2 months ago at 1:00 in the morning, so I wasn't really up to my full writing ability. Anyway, here is the second installment of A Time and Place for Everything. Enjoy and as always, R/R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cut my life into pieces. This is my last resort. Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding."  
For the fourth time in a row, the thumping beats of Papa Roach blasted from the stereo speakers. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, so naturally, Lila Potter, Caitie Weasley, Tucker Finnigan and Joss Weasley could be found lazing around in Lila's room. Caitie was in a corner, practicing dance stretches, Joss was absentmindedly petting Galaxy, the dog,'s head while staring into space, Tucker was lying on the bed, flipping through a magazine that featured a scantily clad Britney Spears on the cover and Lila was sitting on the giant window seat, furiously scribbling something in a notebook. She suddenly stopped, glared in Tucker's direction, then leapt up and ran over to the stereo. She pounded the stop button and the room was in complete silence.  
"What'd you do that for?!" Tucker asked, annoyed.  
"There's only so many times you can listen to that song in a row. And we reached the end." With that, she flounced back over to the window seat and plopped herself down again.  
"Bite me." Tucker muttered, turning his attention back to the magazine. Neither Joss or Caitie had noticed this exchange or the fact that there was no longer music blaring in their ears.   
After about 15 more minutes of silence, the phone rang, causing Caitie to fall from a handstand onto her head and Lila to throw her pen across the room in surprise.   
"I'll get it!" Tucker shouted, pouncing on the cordless phone. "Hello?" he asked eagerly. His face fell at the reply. "Yeah, hang on a second." He tossed the phone at Lila who promptly dropped it. She quickly picked it back up.  
"Hello?... Yeah sure, hang on." she handed the phone to Caitie. "It's for you." Caitie, not looking mildly surprised, held it to her ear.  
"Hello?... No. Okay, bye." she hung up.   
"Who was it?"   
"Wrong number." Lila and Tucker stared at her.  
"You're joking." Lila said.   
"Yeah, I am. It was some guy asking if I was going out with Josh Sumner."  
"But you are going out with Josh." Tucker pointed out.  
"So? He didn't need to know." she said evenly, going back to her stretches.  
"How do you know it wasn't Josh?" he asked.  
"I just know."   
The phone rang again.   
"You get it this time." Tucker told Caitie. She shrugged and picked it up.   
"Hello? Oh hey Josh! What's up?... What? You're kidding, right?... No? " she started to look panic stricken. Tucker looked interested. "Of course not! Why would I say that?!... Of course I'm not ashamed!" Tucker started to laugh. Caitie aimed a well placed kick and he fell off the bed with a thud. "Yes, it was... Yeah, sure, okay. See you then!... Uh-huh. Bye!" she clicked the talk button, looking relieved.  
"Lemme guess," Tucker's head popped up from the other side of the bed. "That was Josh, asking you why you said you two weren't going out when his friend called and asked."  
"Worse." she said, collapsing onto the floor. "He was the one who called and asked me, just to see what I'd say. I told him it was Lila pretending she was me." she sighed while Tucker cracked up and disappeared behind the bed again.  
"Bummer." Joss said, finally coming back from La-La Land. Galaxy rolled over and started wagging his tail.   
"Well, I told him we'd go to a movie tonight. So, Lil', what do ya' want to see?" Lila looked at her suspiciously.  
"I didn't think I was going." Caitie looked nervous.  
"Weelllll..."  
"Spit it out."  
"IkindatoldJoshthatyouwouldgowithhisbestfriendCarter."  
"In English." Lila commanded narrowing her eyes. Joss and Tucker looked excited.   
"I told Josh you would go with his friend, Carter." Caitie said in a small voice.  
"When you say Carter, do you mean Carter Ericson?!" Lila practically yelled. Caitie nodded. Tucker and Joss had started chanting 'Jerry,Jerry' under their breath.  
"You want me to go to the movies with Carter Ericson, my worst enemy since 5TH GRADE!?" she was standing up now. Caitie nodded again, staring at her feet.   
"ARE YOU MENTAL!!??" Caitie looked thoughtful for a second, then once again nodded. Tucker and Joss had stopped chanting and were waiting with baited breath.   
"Well I'm not going." Lila said, suddenly calm, picking up her notebook and sitting down again. Both boys looked severely disappointed.  
"Lila, please! Just one movie! For me, please?"   
"Caitie, the last time I did something like this for you, I spent a week as a plant because he cursed me when I wouldn't kiss him!"   
"Yeah, but at least you were a pretty plant."   
"I'm not having this conversation! The answer is no!" she turned her attention back to her notebook.  
"But... but, but Llllliiiiilllllaaaa!" she whined. Lila pretended not to hear.   
"Ah, come on Lila. There has to be some secret attraction you have to your archenemy." Joss said, climbing off the bed and sitting back on the floor. Lila raised an eyebrow at him.   
"You watch to many porno movies." she commented.  
"Is anyone else hungry?" Tucker asked suddenly.  
"I am." Lila said, standing. "Let's go raid the frig." She trooped out of the room, followed by Galaxy, Tucker and Joss, arguing about whether or not Britney Spears had gotten plastic surgery, and a moping Caitie.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Ron were stretched out in lawn chairs, sipping iced tea on the Weasley's sun deck. Harry sighed contentedly, taking Hermione's hand in his. Then Lavender broke the silence.  
"You will never guess what I found Joss's room yesterday." she said lazily.   
"What now?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly.  
"A Playboy." Lavender said, sighing.  
"That's my kid." Ron said, grinning. Lavender glared.  
"So it was you who gave it to him?"   
"He's fourteen, Lav. He needs to start finding out some things for himself." Harry snorted into his glass and Hermione changed the subject.  
"Ginny said when Tucker came home with a condom, banana and a note from a professor, both she and Seamus just about went into coronary arrest. They never taught us that kind of thing at Hogwarts. They should have, mind you, considering it was a boarding school." Harry squeezed her hand and grinned mischievously.   
"Thank God Percy isn't here." he said. "He'd be bright red by this point."   
"Speaking of Percy," Ron piped up. "How long are he and Penny going to be in England?"   
"Until next Saturday." Hermione murmured, closing her eyes. "Caitie is staying with us."  
"Speaking of the kids, well, like we have anything more interesting to talk about-"  
"Oh, we have more interesting things to talk about, we just don't." Harry interrupted.   
"Well, anyway, are they all over at you guy's house, Harry?"  
"Unfortunately." Harry said. "As a matter of fact, at this moment they're probably eating all the ice cream I bought for the barbecue tomorrow night."  
  
"Ooooh, hand me the cherry fudge ripple and a fork!" Tucker said to Lila as they opened the freezer.   
"Get it yourself!"   
"Dibs on the strawberry!" Caitie called.  
"No way, fudge ripple's mine!" Joss said, snatching it. Tucker pummeled him and as his red-haired head hit the ground, Tucker grabbed it out of his hand.   
"Ahhhh, chocolate chip cookie-dough, a.k.a, a little piece of heaven!" Lila exclaimed, eating the ice cream right from the carton.   
Joss grabbed a hand full of Tucker's dark brown hair and yanked.   
"OWWWW!" came the reply.   
Lila sat down to watch the wrestling match between the two boys. The pint of cherry fudge ripple ice cream lay forgotten on the ground.  
She and Caitie exchanged glances, then started cracking up. Something just never change, she thought.   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: A Time and Place for Everything, Part 3   
Author: ~Angel Padfoot   
Rating: PG-13, for some language and just because I feel like it.   
  
Shout Outs: All my reviewers, thank you so much! Hi to Roane and Tenel Kka, love ya always! Hi Haley and M*L*M. Lily, H/Hr for ever and a day! Hi Ibre! Hey to Talia, you're an awesome writer, never stop!  
  
Disclaimer: My characters belong to me, (what a concept!); other characters belong to the truly awesome and talented J.K. Rowling, my complete idol; the vampire myths belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, author of 'In the Forests of the Night' and 'Demon in my View'; the movie title 'Love Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me' belongs to me, I don't think there's ever been a movie called that, but I could be wrong. I don't think anyone really reads the disclaimer, so there might not even be a point to writing this.   
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this installment out, but next week we only have 2 days of school, oh yeah baby!, so I'll try to post two to make up for it. This one is a little different then the last two, but I think you'll like it the same! As always, R/R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lila, please! I'm begging you! You don't know how much it means to me!"   
Lila Potter glared over the top of her book, into the face of her best friend, Caitie Weasley. Her large blue eyes were pleading.  
"Caitie, you should never should have told Josh that I'd go to the movies with Carter without my consent! This is your Karma for not asking me first!"  
Caitie's eyes filled with tears. Lila rolled her eyes, but set her book down. She hated to see people cry. She tried to put a comforting arm around her friend's slender shoulders, but she moved away.   
"Don't try to touch me! Don't you even dare!" she shouted suddenly, a tear running down her cheek. Lila looked taken aback.  
"Don't you think you're over reacting a bit?" she said, not meaning to be as cold as she was. Hurt anger flashed in Caitie's eyes.  
"I would not be acting like this if you would just do one small favor for me!" she cried, more tears streaking down her face. As mad as Lila was at Caitie, she hated to see her friend in such distress.   
"Okay! All right! I'll go!" she said holding up her hands in defeat. Caitie had opened her mouth to insult her, then, upon hearing this proclamation, stopped and stared slack-jawed.   
"You will?!" she squeaked in surprise. Lila sighed and nodded. "YYYEEESSSSS!" she shrieked happily, throwing her arms around Lila's neck and nearly throttling her. "I love you! You're the greatest!"   
Lila pried Caitie's arms open.   
"You owe me BIG time." she said seriously, but smiled excitedly despite herself. Caitie nodded quickly, then grabbed Lila's wrist and tugged her off the bed.  
"We have to get ready!" she said, searching furiously through the closet. Lila looked down at her dark blue jeans, Lucky 13 baby-tee and fuzzy blue slippers with paw prints on them.  
"I'm ready." she declared, grabbing her book and falling back onto her bed. Caitie turned to look at her, hands on hips.  
"You can't go to the movies like that. I will disown you."   
"Look, I agreed to go. I get to dress the way I want." she said, not looking up from her book.   
"Well at least put some real shoes on! How 'bout your knee-high platform boots?" Caitie said, digging around in the closet and pulling them out.  
"I don't want Carter to get the impression into his thick skull that I dressed up, even in the slightest way, for him." Caitie rolled her eyes.   
"You wear these things all the time at school. If anything, he'll think you were just being casual." She tossed the boots on the floor next to the bed and resumed digging through the colorful array of clothing. She finally decided on khaki flares and yellow shirt that said 'Rockstar' across the front in gemstones. After pulling her wavy strawberry-blonde hair into a high ponytail, she applied some mascara and lip gloss.  
"Perfect!" she proclaimed, blowing the mirror a kiss. She tossed the brush at Lila, which smacked her in the head. She dragged herself up off the bed and brushed out her bushy hair as best as she could.   
"What movie are we going to see?" she asked, lightly touching the lightning bolt-shaped scar on her forehead that she had inherited from her father.   
"The latest horror one. You know, 'Love Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'?"   
"Okay. So we're just meeting them there?" Caitie nodded, pulling a twenty out of her bag.   
"I figured that we'd walk. The theater's right around the corner. Your mom won't mind, if we have our wands, right?" Lila shrugged, pulling on the platform boots.   
"We'll ask."   
"We'd better hurry." she said nervously, glancing toward Lila's clock radio. Lila stood up and they trouped out of the room.   
They found Harry, Tucker and Joss in the living room, playing Nintendo 64. Harry kept discreetly poking his controller with his wand and by the looks on Joss and Tucker's faces, he was winning.   
Hermione was curled up on the couch, deeply immersed in a thick book. They walked over to her.  
"Hey, Mom?" Lila asked. Hermione looked up at them.   
"My, you girls look nice."  
"Can we walk down to the movie theater and meet Josh there? We'll bring our wands." Lila asked.  
"Who's Josh?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled. Caitie piped up.  
"Josh Sumner, remember Hermione, you met him the Halloween party?"  
"Oh him. Well, I suppose... if you bring your wands..."  
"Oh Herm, let the them go." Harry said, eyes never leaving the television screen.   
"Will you be meeting anyone else there?" Hermione asked, reading the look in Lila's eye.   
"Yeah, Josh's friend Carter." Caitie said.   
"Hey Lila, how much is Caitie paying you to go with Carter?" Joss asked, laughing. Lila glared at him. Hermione looked amused, but didn't address the subject.   
"You can go. Be back as soon as possible, you know how I worry. " She said sternly. They both smiled.   
"Thanks Mom."  
"Thanks Hermione." They hurried out the front door before Joss could make any more comments.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you like scary movies?"   
Lila and Carter were sitting side-by-side in the movie theater. Caitie and Josh had gone to get popcorn, leaving the two alone, in hopes of having them become at least civil to each other. Carter was asking questions, trying to break the ice. It was very obvious that neither plan was working.  
"No duh. Why else would I have come? For stimulation of my cerebral cortex?"  
"Stimulation of your what?!" he asked, confused. Lila rolled her eyes.  
"Not the brightest crayon in the box, now are we?" she said coolly.   
"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."   
"You just can't think of a good comeback." He looked at her with an intense gaze and Lila saw that he actually was very cute. Floppy blond hair, big puppy-dog eyes, and a smooth face. To bad there isn't more under the surface, she thought.  
"Why are you being such an ice bitch?" he said suddenly, and she was taken aback.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Oh, yeah, and I'M not the brightest crayon in the box. Why are you being such an ice bitch? All I've been tonight is nice to you." Lila gaped at him for a second, then found her voice.   
"Whoa, okay, let's review. Me and Caitie show up, you hardly even say hi. You just look sulky. I offer to buy tickets, you grunt in response. You refuse to stand in line for popcorn, and glare at me when I have to go to the bathroom. But then when we get in to the theater, you're Mr.Chatty! And when I won't be chatty back, you call me an ice bitch! Is that fair?"  
"Whatever," he said, turning his attention to the blank movie screen. She did the same.   
Caitie and Josh came back from buying popcorn to see the their two friends completely ignoring each other. But as soon as they took they took their seats, the lights went down and the movie started.   
After the previews were over and the beginning credits were on, Lila felt a hand lay on top of hers. She turned to see Carter facing her. His face was strange and pale in the dark theater.   
He tightened his grip on her hand. She tried to pull her arm away, but she could no longer move. She tried to ask what he was doing, but her mouth wouldn't work. Her brain screamed out in fear and frustration, but all she could do was stare at Carter and blink.  
Hello Lila. someone said, but it wasn't heard by her ears. It was inside her head.   
Who are you!? her mind cried out. What do you want!?   
The voice laughed, a deep, frightening sound, echoing through her head and sending chills down her spine.  
You know who I am.   
She could see Carter begin to smile.   
Whatever you are, get out of my head! The voice, Carter's voice, chuckled.   
Think Lila. Think about what we've learned in school. About creatures who can take over your mind.   
She could remember Professor Lazarus talking about a creature...'They invade your mind and take over your body...they can heal extraordinarily fast, making it difficult, if not impossible to kill them...untrue to prior belief, they can survive in sunlight...sliver and garlic are useless against them...  
It all fell into place as Carter finished smiling, revealing his canine teeth to end in sharp points.   
Vampire. her mind whispered in shock.   
Correct.   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: A Time and Place for Everything, Part 4  
Author:~Angel Padfoot  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: JKR's characters belong to her, my characters belong to me; cell phones belong to the person who invented them, Bill Gates or some rich dude; Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and the WB; VW Jettas' belong to the Volks Wagon car company. Don't sue me, I really need to save up my money for X-mas and I also REALLY want a laptop.(Ibre, hint, hint, wink, wink!)  
  
Shout Outs: Hi Lily, H/Hr baby! Hi all my reviewers, thank you sooooo much, I love ya guys! Hi Haley, M*L*M and Talia! Ibre, can you find the part near the end that I put in, just for you? I hope you like it and hurry up with your Contess story! Hi Twiz*y and Megan, I finally got the story up!   
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to Joe C, who is no longer with us. Even though I don't like Kid Rock very much, my condolences go out to him.   
  
AN: Okay, here it is! Hope you enjoy and as always, R/R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Lila tensed in the darkness. Beside her Carter moved closer. She tried to reach for her wand, for anything that could help her, but was under Carter's complete control. All she could do was stare at the screen, she couldn't really tell what was going on in the movie, and blink.  
Her mind swore in frustration and growing panic, but the more it struggled, the more pressure Carter's...what exactly was it that was letting him do this to her? His mind? His eyes? What?!  
The less you struggle, the less it will hurt. she heard the soft, sugary voice say, with a hint of amusement.   
What do you want with me?! What did I ever do?!   
It's not something you did, it's, well, it's what you are!  
What am I? she asked, puzzlement pushing up with her fear and making her heart beat faster.   
You mean they haven't told you?! You don't know?!  
No! she said, annoyed. Tell me! Curiosity had made her fear subside slightly.  
Well, fine, I guess they didn't think it was time, or some stupid reason like that. You are the-   
But he was cut off suddenly because Caitie had thrown her head sideways and hit his with a sickening crack. He cried out and there was a chorus of 'Shhhhh!'s from the rows in front and behind them.   
With a sudden jolt, Lila realized that there was no longer the pressure of Carter's mind on hers. She fumbled for her wand then realized they were in the middle of a Muggle-filled movie theater. If she did anything, the Ministry of Magic would have her neck.   
She clutched the wand in her shaking hand and felt it tingle beneath her fingers. Carter's eyes were squeezed shut with pain and he was holding the side of his head. Caitie was whispering quietly to him, her eyes wide in concern. Josh, however, looked about ready to explode with laughter.  
I have to do something! Lila thought in desperation. I can't just sit here and wait for him to remember that he was about to...but what was he about to do?  
She decided the best thing for her would be to get the hell out of there. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and started walking swiftly down the aisle. She half expected Carter's hand to come shooting out and grab her wrist, but it didn't.  
"Where are you going?!" Caitie hissed as she walked by. Lila didn't answer, she knew Caitie would follow her.   
She hurried through the dark theater and pushed her way out of the doors. After her eyes adjusted to the bright lights, she realized she was still holding her wand. Shoving it back into her pocket, she leaned against the wall and let out the deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Okay, I'm okay, now I just have to wait for Ca-  
A hand grabbed her shoulder and she jumped about a foot off the ground. Whirling around, she saw that it was only Caitie.   
"Don't do the to me!" she squeaked, breathing hard.  
"Lila, what's wrong with you? You practically run out of the theater and when I touch your shoulder, you jump like I'd kicked you! Is something wrong."   
Lila nodded, looking into Caitie's worried and confused face.   
"We really need to talk. Lets go into the bathroom." she said, shakily. They made their way over to the bright yellow 'Ladies' sign and walked into the spacious bathroom. Sitting on the purple cushioned bench, Lila started talking.  
"You're probably not going to believe me, but keep an open mind." Caitie nodded, looking even more worried. "While you and Josh were out getting popcorn, me and Carter got into a little argument. It was stupid, really, and we ended up just not wanting to talk to each other.   
"About halfway through the previews, he laid his hand on top of mine. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I tried to ask him what he was doing, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I was paralyzed." she stopped for a moment, remembering the helplessness she had felt and the fear that had accompanied it.   
"Then I heard his voice. It was inside my, my, head! I just felt it, it was like a thought, but had different sound, I guess. It was so...creepy. And I felt this pressure. Like his mind was pushing on mine." Caitie's eyes were wide with wonderment and slight disbelief, but she didn't comment.   
"He just, thought-spoke, for lack of a better word. He said 'Hello Lila.' I asked him who he was and what he wanted. He just laughed and said, You know who I am." She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold.   
"I told him to get out of my head and he laughed again. He told me to think about what we'd learned in school, about creatures who can take over your mind. I thought about it and then it all fell into place as he smiled, revealing pointy canines. 'Vampire' I thought-whispered. Correct was his reply." she shivered involuntarily. Caitie moved a bit closer.  
"And then?"  
"He told me the less I struggled, the less it would hurt. I asked what I ever did to him. He said it wasn't something I'd done, it was what I am. I had no idea what he was talking about, so I asked him. He was surprised that no one had told me. He was about to, when you hit him. The hit broke the control and I could move again, I was free. I couldn't just sit there, so I left, knowing you would follow me. Caitie, what was he talking about?! What am I?!" she sounded close to tears. Caitie slid her arm around her shoulders and stared at the floor for moment, processing all the information she had just told her.  
"Well, I see two possibilities. First one being, he was just bluffing, trying to scare you, and you're really just Lila Potter, the living breathing human, a.k.a. food for a hungry vamp."  
"So you believe me?!"  
"Lila, I have no reason not to. Besides, you're my best friend. Anyway, the second possibility is that you really are something special and your parents just haven't told you yet. I mean, who knows? You could be the Heir of Slytherin or something."  
"Thanks Cait. That's so reassuring." Caitie shrugged.  
"You never know. But right now, that's the least of our worries. There is hungry vampire still in that theater, surrounded by Happy Meals with legs. And one of them happens to be Josh."  
"So what do you suggest we do? Find some sharp sticks and crosses and bust in there like Buffy the friggin' Vampire Slayer?!"  
"It could work..."  
"I have a feeling this is no push over vampire. He's probably pretty pissed that I got away from him. I say we get out of here, Apparate home and tell my mom and dad."  
"That plan looks like our best shot. Slight problem, though. We don't know how to Apparate."   
"Good point." Lila said as she stood and began pacing in front of Caitie. "Well, we could just walk home."  
"Or, we could just call your house and ask your parents to come pick us up. I saw a pay phone right near the bathrooms'." Lila stopped pacing and looked at Caitie.   
"Let's go."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought he was just kinda mad-"  
"We had no idea-"  
"It was so scary!-"  
"He took over Lila's mind!-"  
"I couldn't move!-"  
"Thank God I hit him when I did-"  
"He said it was what I am! What am I-"  
"WAIT!" Harry shouted, putting an end to their jumbled re-telling of that night's events. "You mean to tell me that your blind date is a vampire who took over your mind and tried to kill you?" Lila and Caitie nodded feverently. Harry began to laugh.   
"What is so funny?!" Lila demanded. "I could have been KILLED and all you do is stand here and laugh!" Harry caught his breath.   
"Just the sound of it. 'I went on a date with a vampire...' classic! And-" he stopped short when he saw the looks on the girls' faces. "Er...well, I suppose we should contact the Ministry at once."   
"Like they're gonna believe us!" Lila cried. "Besides, the movie is gonna be out soon and Josh and Carter are probably already out and looking for us! I wonder if Josh knows that Carter's' a vampire?"   
"Of course Josh didn't know! He wouldn't have set you up with him if he had known!" Caitie said defensively.   
"Right now this is out of our control. The Ministry needs to be informed that there is a vampire on the loose. We can't use an owl, being in the middle of Muggle Brookline, so I suggest we just call the Magical Creatures department. All the departments are required to carry cell phones." he fumbled in his pocket and handed the slender, black phone to his daughter. "Here Lila, you call. They just recently made the Magical Games Department carry these and I hate the damned things. The Ministry has made a few magical adjustments to them of course, with the help of Arthur Weasley, so just tell the phone who you want to call and it will track them down and call. It'd be quite wonderful if people would stop messing up names and calling me at two in the morning."  
Lila pushed the 'on' button. The small screen glowed green in the darkness of night. They were standing outside the main entrance to the theater.   
"Department of Magical Creatures." Lila said to the phone. She felt strange, talking to a supposedly inatimate object.   
The phone made a series of beeps that sound like the dialing of a number. Soon Lila could hear it ringing. She handed it back to her father.   
"They'll listen to you." she said when he tried to resist. Someone picked up.   
"Yes, hello, this is Harry Potter...Oh hi Alicia! Haven't talked to you in awhile...Actually, yes. We have a slight emergency. My daughter went to the movies with some friends and one of them turns out to be a vampire...His name?"  
"Carter Ericson!" Caitie whispered.  
"Carter Ericson...All right, thank you very much. Talk to you later. Bye." he hung up. "We'd better get home. They're sending wizards as we speak."   
The trio walked over to the black VW Jetta parked on the street.   
"Caitie, this is the exact reason I don't go on dates with friends of your current boyfriend. Something always happens!"  
"Well, at least you aren't a plant."  
Lila rolled her eyes and climbed into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You almost got eaten by a vampire?! Man, all the cool stuff happens to you!"   
"Tucker, I would hardly call that 'cool'!" Hermione looked stricken after hearing about that nights' events from Lila and Caitie.   
Lila was sitting on the couch next to her mother.   
"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine. Will you let go? I can't breath!" Hermione had been holding Lila in a tight hug, but released as she stood. Harry came over and sat down where Lila had been, sliding his arm around her waist.   
"Does anyone else have a sudden craving for popsicles?" Caitie inquired from her spot in the giant arm chair.   
"I do." Lila said starting for the kitchen. "Anyone else?"   
"Green." said Tucker.  
"Purple." said Caitie, stretching her long legs out over the ottoman.  
"Blue." Joss said, smacking Caitie's feet out of his face.   
Lila opened the freezer and came face to face with a book. She pulled it out and looked at the cover.  
"Hey Joss! What is your copy of 'The Shinning' doing in the freezer?!" she yelled into the living room.  
"It got scary." he said calmly.  
"You've read it four times!"   
"So?"  
She walked back into the living room and hurled it at him. It smacked him square in the forehead.   
"Score!" Tucker shouted as she walked triumphantly back into the kitchen.   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Title: A Time and Place For Everything, Part 5  
Author: ~Angel Padfoot  
Rating: PG-13. It might or might not be PG-13, but just incase.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't think there's really anything for me to disclaim. Except for JKR's characters, of course.  
  
Shout Outs: Hi Lily, Ibre, Talia, Haley, M*L*M, BaseballTitus, Bubbles*Babe, Twiz*y and all my reviewers. This shout out is short because I'm tired and feeling lazy.  
  
AN: Okay, this is the one where the plot really becomes clear. It's sorta different then the others, a little darker. Anyway, R/R, even if it's a flame. Sorry it took so long to get this posted, my computer crashed and I lost a lot of stuff.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's what you are.  
The theater was dark and empty. The screen glowed a blank white, illuminating the first few rows of seats. The rest were incased in blackness.  
It's what you are.  
Lila sat alone in the very last row. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. All she could only sit and listen to the increasing tattoo of her heart as the voice, Carter's voice, echoed through her mind.   
Say something. he commanded.  
Leave me alone. she thought-whispered, on the verge of tears. She wished to sound strong and fearless, ordering him out of her mind, but she couldn't hide the panic that clutched her.   
Carter laughed cruelly, then suddenly materialized in front of her. Her mind flinched, but her body wouldn't respond.  
His face was deathly pale and his eyes were an inky black. His eerie smile revealed sharp canines, smeared with scarlet blood. He put his hands on either of the arm rests and leaned his face towards hers. Her mind screamed out for help.  
Shhhhhh. The less you struggle, the less it will hurt.   
She felt a sharp prick on her neck as his fangs pierced the skin. The mind control couldn't stop tears from streaming down her expressionless face. She screamed over and over again in her mind, feeling the blood being drained from her body.  
The less you struggle, the less it will hurt...  
The less you struggle, the less it will hurt...  
Less it will hurt...  
Less it will hurt...  
Less it will-  
  
Lila sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath. She swallowed, and her dry throat hurt as if she'd been screaming. Her long hair stuck to the back of her neck and her cold, clammy hands shook as she slid the sheets off and slipped out of bed. When her bare feet made contact with the cold wooden floor, chills shot up her spine, making her shivers increase.   
Unsteadily, she made her way over to the window seat and sat down. She pushed aside the thin white drapes and opened the window a crack.  
She sat there for a moment, letting the cool breeze calm her, then forced herself to think about the dream. It had been so real, so terrifying, that she wondered if vampires could impact dreams. She dismissed the thought and told herself that it was simply her over-active imagination, trying to make sense of what had happened earlier that evening.   
'It's what you are.'   
The thought floated through her mind before she had the chance to stop it. She chastised herself for having forgotten to ask her parents about if it was really true.   
What am I? she inquired silently of a light across the street. Am I really something...special? Why would my parents hide it from me? Unless it was something bad...  
She shivered again.  
I'm tired and I can't think straight. I need to get some sleep.   
She gently closed the window and tiptoed back over to the bed, where Caitie was still sleeping. She slid between the covers and rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. Beside her, Caitie mumbled something about orange raspberry-heads and rolled over.  
Lila sighed sleepily, the dream and all the worries it had brought fading slowly from her thoughts. She slipped into dreamland, only this time, it was free of dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's been asleep forever! Why can't we wake her up?!"  
"Shhhhhhh! You don't wake Lila up unless you want to get bitch slapped!"  
"Do you speak from experience?"  
"Yes! It hurt like hell!"  
Lila laid in bed, eyes closed, trying not to laugh. She'd been feigning sleep for the past twenty minutes, much to Caitie, Tucker and Joss's dismay. She found it quite amusing to hear Tucker describe the wrath he had felt, due to her supreme bitchiness in the morning.   
She rolled over slowly, trying to keep her breathing even.   
"Look! She moved!" Joss's voice whispered excitedly.   
"Living, breathing, people tend to do that." Caitie said dryly.  
"Will you two just shut up! If we stare at her long enough, she'll wake up. My second grade teacher told me!" Tucker said, and Lila could almost see him staring attentively at her.   
"Was that the same teacher that told you it cost a nickel to call collect?" Caitie asked.   
"Well, it does cost a nickel, doesn't it?"  
"Never mind. Just forget I even said anything."   
Lila caught a whiff a bacon sizzling and felt her stomach rumble. She decided to 'wake up'.   
"Morning guys." she said, sitting up suddenly. They were all sitting on the foot of her bed, now with looks of surprise.   
"Finally!" Joss said, jumping up and running out the door. Caitie rolled her eyes.  
"Your dad told us that we couldn't eat until you woke up. Needless to say, Joss was rather pissed."   
Lila nodded and slowly stretched. Then the dream from last night surfaced suddenly and she froze, arms sticking straight up into the air.   
"Holy shit! I have to talk to my parents!"  
"About what?" Tucker asked, giving her a strange look. She realized her arms were still lifted and quickly put them down.   
"About something Carter said to me."   
She pushed herself off the bed and hurried out the way Joss had gone. Caitie and Tucker followed her down into the kitchen.   
  
"Morning kid." Harry said, looking up from the pancakes he was flipping. Joss sat on a stool at the bar, crunching happily on a piece of bacon.   
"Hey Dad, is Mom home?"  
"I'm right here." a voice said from behind her. Lila turned to see her mother standing in the kitchen doorway.   
"Oh, Lila, Alicia called earlier this morning. The Ministry got Carter." Harry said, looking back down at his pancakes. "Turns out, he's not really a vampire."  
That was the last thing Lila had expected to hear.  
"He's not?! Then who, or what is he?!"  
"He's Carter Erikson, a human. Or wizard, I should say."  
"You see," Hermione cut in, "he was acting under the Imperius Curse."  
"Who put him under the curse?" Caitie asked, looking just as shocked as Lila.  
"Well, they traced it back to Tony Fredinelli, one of the oldest vampires."  
"I know who he is!" Joss piped up. "Professor Lazarus was telling us. He's supposed to be the most powerful vampire in existence. Ever since there's been a Ministry of Magic, they've been after him. Muggles call him Dracula."  
Hermione nodded.  
"You're right. He's extremely cunning and smart. Borderline genius, they think."  
"Yeah, if he's so powerful, why would he want to put Carter underneath the Imperius Curse?" Lila asked.  
"He didn't only put him under the Imperius curse. " Hermione said, sitting at the bar and helping herself to a piece of bacon. "He performed the Vanamperic Charm."   
"A what?!" Tucker asked, looking extremely confused   
"The Vanamperic Charm." Hermione repeated. "An extremely complicated charm. The wizard who is put under it develops all the characteristics of a vampire for a week, unless the counter-charm is performed. The Ministry thought they had the only copy of it, but Tony must have his own. Unless, of course, he invented it, which is not unlikely."  
"The Ministry was able to perform the counter-charm on Carter and he's now resting at Goliath's Institute for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Harry said, pilling the slightly black pancakes onto a plate. He turned to look at Lila with worried eyes. "Thank god you're okay. Tony is extremely powerful. They say he went one on one with Voldemort, before his Second Downfall, and walked away without a scratch."   
"Okay, I have questions. First, how come when I hit into Carter, or should I say, Puppet Carter, it broke his mind control?" Caitie asked Harry.   
"Tell you the truth, I have no idea. That might be something to ask Professor Lazarus about."   
"But why me?" Lila wondered out loud. She looked at her father, deciding it was time to ask the question that had been haunting her. "Dad, I asked him, Carter, what I ever did and he said it wasn't something I'd done, it was what I...am."   
A silence fell over the two adults. They exchanged grim and worried glances that seemed to ask the same question; Should we tell her?  
"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Lila asked quietly. A sense of forebading had knotted in her stomach and the smell of bacon was no longer a good one.  
"We need to talk. " Hermione finally broke the silence. "All of us." she added, looking around at Tucker, Joss and Caitie. Then turning to Harry, "Do you want to go get the others?"  
"What others?" Tucker asked quickly. He looked nervous too, and Joss had stopped eating the bacon. Caitie looked pale and was staring at the adults with a glazed expression.   
"You three's parents. With the exception of Percy and Penelope." Harry answered, picking up the phone and dialing a number. Hermione lead them all into the living room, then went back into the kitchen.   
"What the hell is going on?!" Tucker whispered furiously to the others. "Lila?" he looked at her expectantly.  
"Like I have any better of an idea! This is all very new to me!" she flopped onto the couch and assumed a thoughtful position.   
"I just hope this doesn't have anything to do with the time I killed the house elf with a glance!" Caitie said worriedly, pacing back and forth in front of the couch.   
"You killed your house elf with a glance?!"  
"Shut up Joss!" she moaned, flopping down next to Lila.   
Harry and Hermione entered the room, somber-faced and nervous.   
"Your parents will be Apperating over here soon." Hermione informed Joss and Tucker quietly. The boys nodded.   
The three minutes they waited in silence seemed much longer. Lila finally understood the term, 'slice the tension with a knife.'   
Suddenly, there was a popping noise and a flustered-looking Lavender appeared in front of them. A second popping noise announced the entrance of Ron. There was a double pop and Ginny and Seamus had arrived. They all looked as nervous, if not more so, as Harry and Hermione.   
"So, what exactly the hell is going on around here? Are we the 'Chosen Ones' or something?" Joss's feeble attempt at humor failed miserably. No one even smiled.   
Harry stood up and cleared his throat.   
"We've been waiting with bated breath for this day to come. We hope'd it wouldn't be so soon."   
Caitie shifted nervously beside Lila. Harry continued.   
"Hermione, you know the most about it. Maybe you should tell them."   
She nodded gravely as Harry sat back down. Ginny, Ron, Seamus and Lavender had taken seats on the floor.   
Hermione took a slow, deep breath and started talking.   
"If you are to understand this in it's entirety, we must start at the very beginning..."  
  
A long time ago, before the Christians, but after the dinosaurs, the earth was a barren plain. Just scorching sunlight and dry cracked, mud.   
Then, from out of the Heavens, in glittering beams of light, they came. They were the Gods and Goddess, Torin, Lillemor, Jasper and Celeste. The creatures and defenders of everything you see around you today.   
  
"And just HOW did they manage to create 'everything you see around you today'?" Tucker looked extremely skeptical, but Lila knew he covered his fear, and sometimes his wonderment, with sarcasm and cynicism.   
"I'm getting to that..."  
  
It all started with Torin, God of Air. With a swish of his long slivery hand, and a wink of his cloudy white eyes, he created breath and the very essence of life. An essence so powerful, it's there, yet it's not.   
The next was Celeste, Goddess of Earth. She flitered and flew, much like a faerie, golden hair and silky green cloak streaming out behind her. She created emerald forests; mystical beasts with long white manes of moonbeams and spiraling, diamond-like horns, who could run with the wind; tall, majestic mountains that went on forever and a day, disappearing into the clouds; she created night, time of secrets and passion.   
After was Lillemor, Goddess of Water. She glided, always with a entrancing song of ecstasy on her lips, creating sapphire oceans that shimmered and sparkled like her eyes. She drew streams and babbling brooks through the forests and between the mountains, refreshing the unicorns, faeries and other creatures. They say if you listen close enough to a river or stream, you can hear her sing-song laugh or see her slender outline in the swirling mist.  
  
"She created mist!?"  
"Yes Tucker, mist! Now let me finish..."  
  
Finally, the last. Jasper, God of Fire. He speed around, soft flames that couldn't burn, only heal, licking his feet, creating light for the dark, warmth and humor. There was always a spark of laughter in his ruby-red eyes and he could brighten a shadow.   
After Earth, Air, Fire and Water were created, the four combined themselves in a swirl of color and laughter, to create Spirit. Then the most important thing was created. Magic. It was an essence greater then life itself. The very air crackled with Magical energy.   
  
"So where do we fit into this?"   
"Tucker, I swear, if you interrupt me one more time..."  
  
Sadly, the world couldn't stay as this Utopia. Because Evil came, with it's minions of Darkness. They did not infest everything good and light, they simply turned it. They began to turn witches and wizards into Muggles, and then into Darkness. Spirit and the creatures of Earth fought with all their strength, but they couldn't defeat Evil.   
So things began to age, Muggles grew greater in number, and Evil stayed. There will always be good and bad, Spirit and Evil, Darkness and Light.   
Every generation, four are born. Two witches, two wizards. They are the Celiatorwispers, children of the Faerie, defenders of the earth and Spirit. It is foretold, when the hundred hundredth Celiatorwispers are born, the darkest of Evil will rise, and only they can defeat it. If Evil, or one of it's minions, kill them, then the world will fall into a type of apocalypse, until the next hundred hundredth generation of the Celiatorwispers are born...  
  
"That is why we had to tell you that you are the Celiatorwispers so soon. Usually, we wouldn't have to until you were at least seventeen. But when we found out you were attacked by Tony Fredinelli himself..." Hermione shivered.   
Tucker, Caitie, Lila and Joss stared slack-jawed at Hermione, who looked relived to have finally told them. Lila was the first one to snap out of the state of shock.  
"But, why did he only attack me? There were many times when he could've attacked us all together."  
"You are the strongest." Hermione answered, looking upon her daughter with proud and adoring eyes. "You see, the other three choose Lillemor, your Celiatorwisper sire, to invoke the Energy of Life, the power Evil wished to take. She was the one Evil would least expect the power to go to. If you were killed, it would be much more difficult to defeat the Darkest of Evil. MUCH more difficult."  
Lila nodded roboticaly, slipping back into stunned amazement.   
There was a moment of silence, then...  
"Whoa." Tucker said slowly, staring at the ground with a glazed expression. "This is heavy shit."  
The other three nodded in stunned unison.   
  



End file.
